When Megas Collide
Episode eight of PokeSelects. Plot On one side stood Kalib, and on the other side, his opponent in semi-finals, May, a trainer from Hoenn. Recently, Kalib entered a Mega Evolution Tournament. All trainers had to use a pokemon capable of mega evolution, so of course, these were the battles of the best. Kalib plowed through foes using his mega evolved Pokemon, including his Gengar, Sceptile, Aggron, and of course, Infernape. Now he was in the semi-finals against May. If he won, he'd have to fight one of two powerful opponents--Scott Bombilla or Barry Haxel. Either way, he'd have to go all out. "ALRIGHT, THIS IS IT FOLKS, THE SEMI-FINALS! WHO WILL WIN? KALIB HIKARI OR MAY EVERHEART? LETS FIND OUT!!!" the announcer yelled out. "Okay, Blaziken, go!" May shouted as she threw her pokeball into the air. And from it, a Blaziken proud and strong burst out ito the field, followed by a roar of energy. "Don't fail on me now! Go, Mawile!" And Kalib's Mawile, despite looking to be at a disadvantage, stood tall, ready to fight. "And now...MEGA EVOLVE!" both trainers shouted as they activated their mega rings. A vortex of fire hid Blaziken as Mawile was hidden by a dark energy of some sort. And then suddenly, the energies erupted, and a Mega Blaziken and Mega Mawile stood in their previous form's place. "Blaziken, go for the flare blitz!" His trainer commanded. The Mega Blaziken quickly burst into red flames before blasting at Mega Mawile, who simply stood there. "Mawile," Kalib spoke " Sucker punch it!" And like that, Mega Mawile disappeared while Blaziken stopped in it's tracks in confusion. Then suddenly, Mega Mawile reappeared behind it and threw it's two large jaws at the Mega Blaziken, knocking it aside. But, being part Fighting, it easily regained footing. "Hey, that was a cheap shot!" May complained. "Looked fair enough to me. Now Mawile, Swords Dance, then Play Rough!" Kalib replied. Mawile's jaws swayed around before letting out a load roar, and then Mawile sprinted towards Mega Blaziken, set to attack. But then things went wrong. "Blaziken, Protect!" May shouted. Mega Blaziken roared, and a blue field surrounded it. Mega Mawile struck the field, but it didn't do anything. Mawile continually struck it, but had no chance of breaking through. "Now Mega Blaziken! Brave Bird!" And Blaziken suddenly disappeared, as if it teleported. Mawile was stunned, until it looked above to see the fire chicken dive down on it. It was almost light speed, a single blink and you'd miss it. Kalib stared, unsure what even happened. He remembers looking up and seeing a shadow, and now he sees his Mega Mawile on the ground struggling to get up. The Mega Blaziken reappeared, like it teleported once again. "Ha! How do you like Mega Blaziken's speed boost ability? After every attack we make, we'll get faster and faster!" May bragged. But she had all rights to, Kalib was in quite the predicament. Mawile stood, but as soon as it did, Mega Blaziken darted towards it and launched it into the sky, before "teleporting" again and knocking poor Mawile right back to the ground. Mawile stood up, only to be met with continuous Flare Blitz over and over, faster and faster. It couldn't take much more. Kalib had to act. "Mawile, Sucker Punch, it's our only chance!" Blaziken darted at Mawile once more, but this time, Mawile swung one of it's jaws at the Blaziken, knocking it back. "Mawile, keep going!" "Blaziken, attack!" Blaziken threw kick after kick, but Mawile used Sucker Punch to move even faster, slowly wearing out Blaziken. Then the unexpected happened. Blaziken threw a punch, and one of Mawile's jaws caught it in it's mouth. Blaziken attempted to throw another one, but the other jaw did the same thing. Mega Blaziken stood there, both it's hands immobile. The two Pokemon glared at each other. "Mawile, Swords Dance! Then Iron Head!" Mawile's jaws threw Blaziken's arms into the air,causing it so stumble back, and right afterwards, Mawile delivered a powerful Iron Head...to Mega Blaziken's head. The chicken went flying back and hit the ground, defeated. Mega Mawile had won. The crowd roared as both Pokemon devolved to their normal forms. "And the winner is....KALIB HIKARI!!!" the announcer yelled. Kalib and his Mawile walked over to May and her Blaziken. "Good job, you nearly had us" Kalib said. "Thanks, me and Blaziken had a really great time and a lot of fun." May happily replied. "And now, let's see what's happened in the other arena." the announcer, well...announced. On a large television screen, the crowd could see a brown haired male and his Mega Venusaur wave to the crowd, as Barry and his Mega Ampharos sighed in defeat. "Folks, it looks like, for the finals, it is going to be Kalib Hikari vs Scott Bombilla. Return tomorrow to see this climatic battle!" The announcer finished. "I've read about him, he's tough for sure. Good luck in the finals." May said "Thanks. I'm thinking of using my Scizor next round..." "KALIB!" a voice shouted, as the Kalib and May turned around. A girl with black hair and bangs ran over to the two. "Oh great, Emily..." Kalib said "Congrats, you did great out there. The way you and Mawile used Sucker Punch and everything." She gleefully said. "Thanks. Well, I'm hungry...let's go eat somewhere." Kalib said, and the other two girls laughed. In the now shrinking crowds however... "Two possible candidates sir." A man in a large trench coat spoke to a phone he held. "Excellent...retrieve them both, and then continue the search..." "Yes sir." He hangs up. "Ah...another step closer...soon, my pet, I will release you from your prison..." The man said, and his reply: "GWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Characters Humans *Kalib Hikari *May *Emily *Scott Bombilla(Cameo) *Barry(Cameo) *Man in Trench Coat *Mysterious Man Pokemon *Kalib's Mawile *May's Blaziken *Scott's Venusaur(cameo) *Barry's Ampharos(cameo) *Kalib's Gengar(mentioned) *Kalib's Sceptile(mentioned) *Kalib's Aggron(mentioned) *Kalib's Infernape(mentioned) Category:Episodes